


Late Night Double Feature Sex Show

by enemy_xands



Category: Panty and Stocking, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Food, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short snippets featuring Panty & Stocking and Kneesocks & Scanty. Part 1: A torture session with Scanty; Part 2: Stocking is tricked by Kneesocks and cake, but the plan derails somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exercises in plotless depravity that began life around 2010 on my Tumblr, then I found them again and polished them up and gave them (dubious) endings. It's a shame the P&S fandom isn't that big considering how GOLDEN the show was, I think I was hoping for a "if I build it they will come" deal. Takes place roughly between eps 5 and 8 but no spoilers.

“Augh… wha… you bitch, I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Big talk from someone who cannot even move.”

Well, Skanky or Scanty—whoever the hell she was—had a point, Panty thought. She was trapped, on her knees with her ankles bound and her hands tied behind her back. She could tell her panties were missing but couldn’t see where the bitch had hidden them. For further humiliation, she was collared and the thick, long chain was in Scanty’s hands. She swung it idly like a jump rope, an evil smile planted on her face.

“I will personally show you what happens when you break our _rrrrrules_ ,” she purred, and then her gaze darkened. “I’m going to break you, depraved angel slut.”

Panty’s reply was to spit in Scanty’s face—well, her skirt, considering her submissive level. Scanty was disgusted all the same and squealed with rage.

“You’ll pay for that!”

She kicked Panty’s face, sending at least one tooth flying. Panty refused to scream but couldn’t stop her soft, agonized whimpers; Scanty felt encouraged. She looked down at her blood splattered pumps and licked her lips, then her finger tips.

“Look what you’ve done to my shoes! Lick them clean!”

“Fuck off!”

“ _LICK_!”

Scanty yanked the chain and Panty fell forward, landing on Scanty’s feet. Her eyes bulged and she gagged, her tongue lapping at the demon’s hot flesh against her will. Scanty pulled her foot back and kicked again. Blood flooded Panty’s mouth and she groaned, her head finally rolling off to the side.

“Let me go you sick freak!” she spat with what venom she had left.

“Not until you learn some respect!”

Scanty pulled the chain again until Panty completely doubled over, grasping for air. Scanty moved behind Panty, chain in hand, wrapping it around the angel’s throat once. She dug her heel into Panty’s back and whipped her once, twice with the chain. Panty yelled in pain this time, renewing her struggles to unbind herself.

“Goddamnit!”

“Apologize, slut!”

“I… no!”

Another whack from the chain. Scanty slipped her shoe off and smirked. Her toes drifted lazily to Panty’s bare cunt and wriggled inside. Panty gasped bit her tongue, drawing blood. She squirmed and clenched around the toes inside her. In response, Scanty hit her with the chain again.

“Hold still!”

Panty did as she was told for once and remained motionless, save for the drops of blood leaking from her lips, and the juices dripping from her cunt. Scanty continued working her toes in and out rhythmically and jerking the chain, drawing out pained moaned and whimpers from her captive. Soon, the walls clenched around her delicate toes again and spasmed, more fluids seeping into the crevices of her toes and down her foot. She withdrew her foot and wiggled her toes a moment, relishing in the noise and feel and disgusting sensations. Scanty hobbled around her captive as elegantly as she could until her foot was under Panty’s chin.

“You made a mess on my foot again,” she hissed. “Clean it.”

Panty’s red-stained mouth twisted, but she relented. She licked her own juices off the demon’s foot. Scanty, for her part, was delighted. She took off her other shoe and offered it forward. Panty sighed and licked the other foot until her mouth tasted of sweat and leather. Scanty danced her foot around the angel’s tongue, dipping her toes in and out of the crevice. She was just about to withdraw when a sharp pain shot up through her foot and he screamed.

“AUGH!”

Panty clamped down on the toes and gnawed until she thought she would draw blood. With a yank, she knocked Scanty off balance. The demon crashed with a yelp that only grew louder when Panty leaped upon her.

“Get off me, filth!” Scanty cried. Enraged, Panty headbutted Scanty’s face and squeezed the demon’s waist with her thighs.

“ _You_ apologize, bitch!” Panty yelled and managed to wrap the chain around Scanty’s throat. The demon gagged below her, clawing alternately at Panty’s shredded dress and the chain around her neck. Finally, her eyes rolled back and she took a final gasp before going slack. Panty held on until her arms began to tremble, then she unwound the chain and slid off her captor. She sighed and groaned; her face, arms, her whole body ached and she was still chained up with no feasible way of getting out.

“I wonder where Stocking is?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a little while after "The Runny" but no real spoilers. Dub con, non con, food tentacles... is this a thing yet?

Stocking snapped photos of the cake for her dessert blog. Everyone had to know about this! The new patisserie in the city served even more exquisite treats than the Queen Nougat. She happily munched on the chocolate cake as the waiter came by. He was unusually red and had what appeared to be a horn, with a strange gruff voice, but he also had pretty whitish blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and a cute mustache. He took her plate.

“Would the miss like anything else?”

“Another slice of the passion fruit chocolate please!” Stocking chirped. The waiter left and returned with another slice of cake. He set it down and Stocking dug in almost immediately, but after a few minutes she noticed the waiter was still hovering over her intently, twitching slightly.

“Umm… thanks?”

“I, uh, noticed the lady taking photos.”

“Oh yes, I keep a desert blog read by many people! Your cake is top rated!”

“That is excellent to hear.” The waiter leaned in closer and whispered. “You know, we are looking for new ways to promote. As a special thank you, may I show you something right back here?”

Stocking looked around the sparsely populated shop, then shrugged her shoulders and followed the waiter to the Employee’s room in the back.

The room was suspiciously dark and foreboding, the only sliver of light coming from the crack in the door. Stocking felt like she was walking in endless darkness. Out the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something shift and move around in the shadows.

“Um, Waiter?” she called, but her voice only echoed back to her. She sighed. One… two…

“FOOL!” the waiter cried behind her, slamming the door shut. A sallow light illuminated the room, and Stocking was shocked to see the “waiter” in front of her, now dressed in a beige school uniform and her arms crossed. Behind her, a dark mass wriggled and sprouted what appeared to be limbs. “Now you are mine! Or should I say ours.”

“What the hell are y—”

Stocking soon found herself swept off her feet by a long black tentacle that sprouted from behind the cackling Kneesocks. The tentacle lifted her up high and bound her legs, then another shot out to bind her arms over her head.

“Damn, one of your fake ghosts!” Stocking shouted, but soon found her mouth plugged by yet another tentacle. The tentacle forced itself into her mouth and tasted of… chocolate? Stocking moaning helplessly around the appendage as it wiggled around. One, two, three more tentacles burst from the hulking mass and ripped Stocking’s dress off with one sweep. She gasped, her face turning red, as the tentacles began probing her body.

 _Oh god…_

“And now, angel—hey what the—no!”

The ghost developed a second hump from which more tentacles sprouted, grabbing Kneesocks from behind and stripping her.

“This is impossible! How did I lose control o—mmf!” A tentacle wormed its way into Kneesocks’ mouth, effectively silencing her.

Stocking moaned again as the chocolaty, smooth tentacles probed her cunt and asshole, wrapping around her thighs and hoisting them to her chest. Another tentacle nestled itself in her breasts, groping and stretching them roughly to the point of pain. Stocking came with a scream around the tentacle still thrusting in her mouth; it seemed to melt with the sound, the sweet essence trickling down Stocking’s throat like cum.

Kneesocks was hardly enjoying her time, however. The tentacles had forced her in half, with one suspending her arms and two more alternating between her ass and her cunt. Another pair of tentacles rolled and squeezed her breasts, causing her to cry out erratically. Another violent thrust and her knees buckled as she orgasmed. The tentacles around her arm supported her, but the position and the weight of her body caused her to cry out in pain. The tentacles then lifted her in the air and flipped her on her back so that she was now facing Stocking. She screwed her eyes shut at the scene, her face lightening.

Stocking sighed around the melting tentacle in her mouth, then got an idea. She bit down on it, hard. The ghost didn’t seem to feel anything but the tentacle broke off in her mouth like a… well, like a slice of cake. Stocking swallowed, then took another deep breath and began chowing down on the chocolate tentacle ghost. She worked her way free of the tentacles holding her arms and legs, then the first lump of the beast. The second lump torturing Kneesocks didn’t seem to notice that its twin was gone, and all Stocking had to show for her effort was a potbelly. She poked it with disgust.

“Fuckin’ supernatural cake… it made me fat! Hmph!”

Stocking stumbled towards the exit of the room. Behind her, she heard a popping noise and Kneesocks screamed out, “WHAT ABOUT MEEEE?”

“Just eat your way free, I can’t gain anymore weight!” Stocking yelled behind her, then slammed the door behind her. In the owner’s absence, the patisserie had picked up business. Stocking greeted the hungry patrons with her nude, chocolate-streaked, irritated form.

“What are you starin’ at?!”


End file.
